


Massage Session

by E_T_E



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinHiji - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_T_E/pseuds/E_T_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin va al cuartel del shisengumi, más bien a ver Hijikata por un poco de amor y al encontrarse con su amado tenso y estresado se ofrece para darle un masaje que termina en otra cosa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage Session

Hijikata 

-Haaa...-*suspira*-ya no puedo soportarlo más, estoy exhausto-*agregó*-...necesito...tomar una ducha  
Hijikata se levantó, tomo unos de sus kimonos, que a diferencia del que acostumbraba usar, este era simple y blanco, ya que su favorito estaba en la lavadora quitándose todo rastro de cigarro que se impregnaban en el.  
Luego de haberse enjabonado y enjuagado entro en la tina y dejó que toda el agua caliente le invadiera todo el cuerpo...ah, se iba a quedar allí un buen rato...Salió del baño, ya vestido y con una toalla en los hombros, secando su cabello negro que estaba lo suficientemente mojado cómo para que cayeran gotas de él. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando...

-Sexy... Muy, muy sexy... 

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Mmm...ese kimono blanco te queda muy bien~

-Bastardo!, ¡¿cómo demonios entraste aquí!?

-Sabes tu habitación no tiene mucha seguridad...me bastó con conseguir una escalera 

-Eso es porque soy yo, sólo alguien muy idiota se atrevería a atacarme...o un pervertido permanente natural

-Oi, ¡escuche eso! Y no me des estúpidos sermones como ese. Vé a decírselo a tu preciado gorila-acosador 

-Kondo-san no es un acosador...él simplemente está muy enamorado...éso es todo 

-Sí lo que digas...oi... Vine para hacerlo...

-Bueno que pena por ti, porque no tengo ninguna intención de moverme hoy o de hacer...eso

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¡¿Hijikata-kun, puede ser que estés en esos días del mes?!

¿¡Ehhhh?! ¡Imbécil! ¡No me trates como una mujer!

-Pero en nuestra relación ése es tu papel... 

-Bastardo... NO soy una mujer...si éso es lo que buscas, vete a otro lado... 

-Yo no necesito a una mujer -*se acerca*-...el único que realmente puede satisfacer mis obscenidades eres tu -*besa su mejilla*

-*se ruborizada*-...Aunque digas eso no daré mi brazo a torcer...mira, estoy muy cansado y con mucho estrés, así que te ahorraré tiempo, así que vete... 

-Tu... -*le observa bien*-...¡Ok! ¡Ya creo que esta te la debo, así que Gin-san te dará un merecido regalo!

-¿Qué...?

-Voy a darte un masaje, vamos, ven aquí,siéntate junto a mi

-Umm... -*le da un par de vueltas al asunto...*- e-está bien -*avanza y se sienta al lado del alvino*

-Muy bien, eso es, inclina un poco tu cuello para adelante 

Gintoki empieza por el cuello ¡Mierda que estaba tenso! ¡Estaba lleno de nudos! Constantemente se podía sentir un "track" cada vez que presionaba con mas fuerza, ya que si no fuera así no haría ningún efecto. Gintoki sintió pena , ¿su amado se había sentido así de mal? Se detuvo cuando tuvo otra idea... 

-Creo que esto ni será suficiente...deberia darte un masaje de cuerpo entero...

-¿Nn....? 

-Parece que esto va a estorbarnos ¿eh? *hacia referencia al kimono blanco* es hora de que te quites ese kimono Hijikata-kun~

-...S-si... 

Tardo en responder ya que una parte de él ya le decía como iba a terminar la situación, pero la mayoría de su ser le pedía más, necesitaba más...

"Mierda...el blanco sí que le queda bien incluso más que el negro, resalta su pelo y sus ojos azules...carajo no podré controlarme mucho más" -Gintoki 

*pensó mientras contemplaba cómo el otro se desnudaba*

-Mm... ¿Tienes crema?

-Uh... Para... ¿qué?

-Por supuesto, para más placer~

"Hijo de puta..." -N-no sé si aún queda, pero debe haber en el cajón de allí *señala con el dedo a una esquina*

-Oh... -*abre el cajón*- hump...creo que esto será suficiente 

Gintoki empezó aplicándole y esparciendo la crema por toda la espalda, brazos y piernas de su amado haciendo que éste deje salir unos placenteros gemidos,recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que notó que algo le "molestaba" 

-Oi...quítate los calzones

-¿Eh? ¡¿Para que quieres que me los quite, maldito pervertido?!

-Te quiero dar un masaje en el culo~

-¡Bastardo! ¡Iba enserio con que hoy nada de nada! ¡Oi espe-! 

Dándole poca importancia, el albino bajó rápidamente el bóxer dejando al descubierto ese hermoso trasero que le volvía loco, carnoso y suave: perfecto  
Tomó cada nalga con una mano cada una, presionando en círculos deslizándose fácilmente por la crema y a pesar De Las quejas anteriores, ahora lo único que se oía eran esos dulces y sensuales ruidos provenientes del vice-comandante que lo disfrutaba al máximo 

-Ha... y decías que no querías "nada de nada" ¿eh? 

-Tuve el trasero estacionado toda la tarde ¿qué se puede esperar de eso? 

-Deberías ser más honesto contigo mismo Hijikata-kun y admitir que me quieres mucho

-Cállate idiota...sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, termina y veté 

-Oi, no soy la puta de nadie ¿escuchaste?... -*desliza su dedo pulgar por la nalga*- en ese caso serias tú...-*mira imnotizado en dirección a su trasero...*

-¡¿Pero qué-?!

Hijikata sintió cómo una cabeza de encontraba en medio de sus cachetes, besando y dando pequeños mordiscos a estos, cuando Derrepente una traviesa lengua se escabulle en su intimidad haciendo que un escalofrío le bajara por toda la espina estremeciendolo al sentir ese tacto en tal lugar 

-ahh...Nnnoo~ p-para...

Importandolé poco lo que el Mayora decía, el albino siguió lamiendo con sus mejores técnicas provocando que el azabache gimiera aún más, pero llegó a un punto en que se preguntaba si metía lengua o no. Él no era alguien que se asquea por ese tipo de cosas, si no, no sería el pervertido sádico que tanto se enorgullecía de ser, además el interior de Hijikata siempre estaba limpio y el hecho de que estaba recién salido de la ducha lo impulsó aún más. Y así lo hizo, introdujo su lengua dentro del rosado orificio e inmediatamente el otro reaccionó al instante con un espasmo y un "AH!"  
Gintoki reía complacido y así siguió hasta que ya no pudo más quitando de golpe su lengua de ahí...

-Mierda...qué duros estamos ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? -*se aparta*- ¿eh, qué propones?

Hijikata lo miraba lleno de vergüenza pero con desesperación, odiaba lo que estaba a punto de decir 

-ha...házmelo! Y-ya!...-*le mira suplicante*

Ésas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el cuerpo del albino se moviera solo, lo tomó de las caderas firmemente levantando su trasero en el aíre y empujando su cabeza contra el futon, haciendo que este liberara un quejido. Gintoki se bajó la bragueta,mierda, sentía lo ajustado que se sintió y al quitar esa presión un erecto bulto emergió de sus boxers, mirándolo con picardia y diversión, esto se iba a poner bueno. Quitó por último lo que se interponía entre su erección y el trasero que le aguardaba, frotó su palpitante miembro contra los cachetes del culo de Hijikata, escupiendo a su pene para lubricarlo, se dispuso a prepararlo, simplemente metió 1 dedo...luego 2 y ahí obtuvo una respuesta un 'ahh' salió de La boca del azabache lo que le dijo que ya era suficiente...

-Aqui voy... -*lo penetra*

-ahh! Mmm!? 

Ése último fue en respuesta a la completa penetración... Había entrado toda. Gintoki tomó un pequeño descanso para después embestirlo a una velocidad constante tomándolo por las caderas y trasero que lo miraba como si fuera lo único que le importaba, viendo cómo estraba y salía de él. Oía los eróticos sonidos que salían de su boca, gemía, quejia , jadeaba y gruñía, todos de placer, alentándolo para dar lo mejor de sí y hacer venir a su amado unas 5 veces si quisiera.

-Ngh! Me estas apretando bien rico Hijikata...ahh... Apuesto a que se siente bien~

-C-callatee~ hy-hyaah! Nn!

Gintoki safo su agarre de las caderas, apoyando sus manos en el futon acercándose al oído del vice-comandante susurrándole la verdad absoluta.

-Oi... Baja la voz~ nos oirán ¿o eso es lo que quieres? Mmm...-*lame el lóbulo de su oreja*-pervertido~

-Cierra l-la boca! -*tomó la almohada que se encontraba frente a él*-Mmm~ fuuahh... Nnn! 

-Éso es...¡buen chico! 

-agghh... Wooh~ se siente delicioso~ -*se muerde el labio*-uum... Vengamonos juntos~ *le masturba*

-Uuhq! -*quita su agarre de su almohada*-AHH!! N-nnoo! 

Sentía que le quedaba poco, cada vez más cerca, cerró los ojos y apresuró el movimiento de su mano derecha exaltando los gemidos de Hijikata que se iba a venir en cualquier mili-segundo, y él también, rápidamente lo tomó del mentón levantándolo para así poder besarle y así lo hizo, un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación y en ese instante ambos llegaron al clímax...Gintoki separó su boca de La Del otro y maldición...parecía un perro jadeando, le faltaba tanto el oxígeno que se sorprendió el no haberse desmayado....pero esa no fue la suerte de Hijikata. Ahí se encontraba, desvanecido, cayendo rendido, desplomado en el futon...

-¿Hijikata....? M-mierda... 

***  
Lentamente abría sus ojos encontrándose con una borrosa imagen de una cabellera plateada y unos ojos carmesí que le decían "Oi, ¿te sientes bien?" a lo que este débilmente asintió 

-¿Qué pasó...me quedé dormido?

-Heeh -*ríe nervioso rascándose la cabeza*-se puede decir que sí...te...desmayaste...perdón 

-"oh... Ya recordé...¡hijo de-"

-Creo que me pasé...no debí ser tan rudo, pero es que no pude auto controlarme ... -*lo toma De La mejilla y le da un dulce beso*-es tu culpa por ser tan lindo y sexy- *lo rodea en sus brazos*-haces que pierda todo sentido de razón...

Hijikata no decía nada, estaba como un tronco... Un tronco más rojo que un tomate. No podía creer que realmente Gintoki se sintiera asi...se sentía...¿feliz...? ¿Feliz por sentirse tan deseado?. Su mente dejó todo razonamiento atrás dejando sólo...instinto.Lo empujó dejándolo boca arriba y a él encima mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo tomó de la mejilla y acercándose poco a poco hasta sentir los labios del otro... 

-Gintoki....

-Hijikata....¡¡HIJIKATA!! -*lo abrazó fuertemente poniéndose sobre él*-¡te amo Toushirou! -*lo besó tan fuerte que aplastó su nariz*-¿ves cómo me pones? Pierdo, caigo rendido ante ti...

-Cállate idiota... Y besame 


End file.
